Recently, with the growth of a parcel delivery service industry, a parcel quantity has increased every year. As a result, a mail center or a distribution center uses a mailpostal matter sorting system in order to efficiently classify mailpostal matters. New sorting apparatuses such as a crossbelt type, an E-Tray type, and the like have been developed and commercialized in order to increase a processing capacity of the mailpostal matters, and have been developed to sort from small mailpostal matters to large mailpostal matters.
Particularly, the E-ray and crossbelt type mailpostal matter sorting apparatuses have been developed and used so that the processing capacity of the mailpostal matters is 10,000 or more per hour at a track speed of 2.5 m/s or more.
However, since the track speed is fast as 2.5 m/s or more, a share of the mailpostal matters of the crossbelt carrier is significantly reduced. For example, when the track moves 2,500 mm per second, a distance between the carriers is 800 mm, and an operator inputs the mailpostal matters at an interval of 2 to 3 seconds, a first mailpostal matter is inputted to the carrier at induction and a second mailpostal matter is inputted after approximately 6 to 9 carriers are passed, and as a result, actual processing capacity deteriorates.